Stricken
by alicecullen123100
Summary: Anna was just watching her dog and all of a suddon there was a knock on the door she opened the door. It was Jake the mailman. Suddenly Belle went running out the door into the woods. Thats when Annas life ends, and restarts over again...


Stricken_ A novel_

Chapter 1: The Very Beginning

I was combing my wet auburn brown hair when my father knocked on my bedroom door. He opened the door with a smile on. He was ready to go to bed. He had his blue and white striped robe on with his blue fuzzy slippers. I had my _Love Pink_ shirt on and my soft lime green pajamas and my lime green fuzzy slippers on. My favorite color is Lime green.

"You know," my dad started "Your mom and grandma had the same beautiful blue eyes with green outline." He said with a perfect smile. I sighed. I knew that it was rare.

" I know but how come you always bring that up?" I said raising one eyebrow and smiling a "no teeth" smile.

"Because, they are just beautiful, and unnatural."

"Okay."

"Okay, Well I just wanted to say Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

He left my room and shut the door. I finished combing my hair wet hair, closed my blinds, got my bed ready and went to the restroom. I brushed my teeth, and looked into the mirror. I looked at my hair. It is short, but not too short. It is about three inches below my shoulders. I usually put it up with my bangs down.

I left the restroom and entered my bedroom. I remembered that I finished my homework, and that tomorrow would be the weekend. _Do I have anything to do this weekend? _I thought. _I have to clean the dishes, do the laundry, wipe the tables, and vacuum the living room carpets, bedroom carpets, and hallway carpets._ In my house we have wooden floors everywhere except for the bathroom and kitchen. In those places we have certain floors. I shied. _That isn't so bad now is it? No. Its actually better then just sitting down texting on my bed and being lazy like some people I know. But oh well. _I closed my bedroom door, and then shut the closet doors. I made sure I had my windows shut and the blinds down. I turned off the light and went to bed.

Chapter 2:The Weekend

I woke up when I herd a big _BANG_. I looked at the time 7:14am. I slowly got up and made my way into the kitchen. Dad. Like I thought. He didn't see me until I said good morning. He looked up and smiled.

"Well good morning my beautiful girl. Did I wake you up?" he asked while he tried to cut the unthawed turkey sausage that wouldn't cut.

"Yes." I said laughing.

"What's so funny?" he questioned me.

"You." I replied with a big smile

"Oh-oh. What did I do _this_ time?"

"You're trying to cut the sausage when it's not even

thawed."

"It's suppose to be… Oh. No wonder I couldn't cut it. Well then." there was a long silence after that.

"What am I suppose to do now?" he asked questionably.

"Well, Umm" I couldn't think for a moment. I don't know why.

"Anna?"

"Huh…? Oh, um well, I would…I don't really know." I answered.

"Okay, well then how about cereal?" he wondered.

"Okay, that sounds good." I answered with a smile.

I got a bowl and a spoon and set them on the table. Next I went and got milk and cereal. I put the cereal in the bowl and then poured in the milk. After that I put the milk away and sat down. I ate all my cereal and drunk all of the 1% milk that went with my cereal. By that time my dad has put all of the turkey sausage away and told me that he was going to go up stairs to change for work. I went to the sink with the bowl and spoon that I ate from in my right hand. I put the bowl and spoon in the sink and turned the water on. I washed the dishes as I enjoyed the lemon scent from the dishwashing detergent. I dried the bowl and spoon and put it away. Just then my dad came down the stairs with a tux on and a briefcase. He went to the garage door and called my name.

"Coming." I said walking towards him.

"Now, don't get into any trouble, Okay? You know the rules." He said with a serious look on his face while he put his shoes on.

"Yes dad, I know." I said with a smile. He got up and kissed me on the cheek and gave me a big hug.

"Okay, goodbye oh and don't let Lucky out."

"Okay bye. Love you."

"Love you to." He got in his car, buckled his seatbelt and drove away. Just out of nowhere, Belle came running out the door.


End file.
